Bella and the Cullens take a bite of the Big Apple
by shyblueeyes
Summary: What happens when a Talent scout sees Edward and offers him a job as the new face of Cavlin Klein what will Bella say what happens when women and girls all are dazzled by his smile click here to find out
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mall**_

_Ok this is my first fanfic so don't hate me if its bad this chapter probably isn't that goob but this is just __getting things started but anyway ON WARD!!_

I was terified to my core.I knew she would want me to try on everthing she could find. I didn't want to go to the stupid mall with Alice. I knew that if i didnt she would throw a fit and ask Jasper to make me feel excited to go. Then he would just leave me hanging when i got going down the road and i would fell really irratated and ruin the trip for Alice.

"Edward do i have to go with Alice?" i pouted

"Bella, you know that if you disapoint her we will all have to deal with it later from Jasper. Just go. It will make her happy! Then we can do what ever you want within reason."said Edward with amusment in his voice.

"Bella, Bella,Bella! I just saw the cutest outfit for you at the mall! Oh and the shoes!" Alice said enthusiastically as she ran into Edward's room and then bounced elegantly across the room..

Alice is unstopable when she startes bouncing. Not that I would ever be able to stop her seeing how she has extreme strength. One of the many benefits of being a vampire. Well not to mention that she has the cunning ability to see the future. And would be able to see if I tried to get out of it as soon as i came up with the idea. "Okay Alice let's go, but can Edward come with us? Please!"

Edward looked at me with pleading eyes."Love, I don't think Alice wants me to go with you and ruin yourfun. Besides I have to go see Carlisle needs help with anything." He said with a annoyed tond to his voice.

Alice stated bouncing even more than she was earlier " Edward you have to come everyone can come.it will be great. I can't wait!" She said as she swiftly, and gracfully ran out the door.

"Bella I don't think that was a good idea, noone will come with us, sadly. Emmett will get out of it and so will everyone else but Jasper and I." Edward said with a diapointed tone in his voice

"Edward, I go with Alice everytime she decides she wants to go to the mall and play barbie Bella. So it's only fair that you come and see what she puts me through. No buts about it." I knew that he would be as board as I would so I wouldn't be the only one to complain.

"Bella, why did you give my wife the idea to have everyone go to the mall" Jasper said as he came through the door filling the room with annoyance.And a frusrated look on his face.

"Oh come on Jasper it will be fun. If you want you can have Edward drive there and back so we will get home faster. And besides Eddie needs some company." I said with to much enthusiasm in my voice. Man i really need to stop hanging around with Alice she has me to excited to go to the mall.

"Bella! What on earth possesed you to tell Alice that it would be fun to go to the mall with everyone?!" Asked Emmett as he bust through the door

"Emmett what in the world are you talking about I didnt tell Alice that it would be fun if we all went to the mall. I dont even want to go! So why would I sugest that?" I asked feeling very annoyed, which was probably Jasper.

"So wait you didn't want to go to the mall? I'm so confused." Said Emmett with a confused look on his face

"No that was Alice's idea go yell at her about it!" I snaped back feeling a sudden calm flood the room. "Thank you Jasper" I said even more calm now.

"Okay Bella, Edward, and Jasper lets go we don't want to be gone all day Charlie is going to be worried if we get back too late." Alice said with a little to excitement in her voice.

" Emmett you arnt even going to the mall so dont be all mad its just me Edward and Jasper. So get away while you still have the chance!" I said with exaturated urgency in my voice.While Alice scowled at me.

"Ok lets go get this over with." Said Jasper as we all walked out of Edwards bed room door and went to get in to the cars waiting for us in front of the house for us so we can go to the mall.

_So there you have it i know it was kind of lame but its just a start REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_OK well heres another chapther for ya i hope you like it_

"Ok now here's the game plan first we will go to the biggers stores first then to the food court, so Bella can

eat. Then its off to the second level finnaly the third. SO here we go!" Said Alice with a determined tone to her

voice

"Aww come on Alice do we really have to go to all three floors today ? I really don't want to today" I said as

I felt nervous with all her excitement.

"Bella, come on it will be so much fun you know you love to shop with me even though you wont attmit it .

It is going to get exciting here in about 10 minutes!" She said as she started bouncing. With excitement

in her eyes.

"Ok as long as it is really amusing. Wait will I like it?" I asked still feeling nervous. Possibly more than

before. Even if that is anymore possible.

"Alice why are you blocking this from me it is not fair. Why can't I know?" Asked Edward with a very

annoyed but curous tone to his voice. Which was not very usally the tone he uses unless he is mad.

"Oh Edward you will just have to wait like everyone else. It would not be fair if you knew but Bella and

Jasper didn't now would it?" Alice asked with a tonting tone to her voice

Alice must know something good if she is blocking it from Edward. " So Alice what.."I said parshally

before a man if an exspencive suit and his hair slicked back like he was the owner of a big buissness.

"Hi. My name is John McGuire and I am a talent scout for Calvin Klein and you have a very intresting look.

That I think my company might like. So let me ask you haw would you like to be the new facr for Calvin

Klein? We would be delighted for you to join our crew." Said John with a sensire smile on his face.

"Well see I don't know I mean don't you have to have a agent to be asked to do something like this? And

besides what about my family? They are much better looking than me. Where exsactly where would this

job be taking place at?"Edward asked looking as if he was getting as much information as possible.

"Well see this is a private search and well you and your family could come with you that woul not be a

problem. They might be able to get a job along with you. And this job would be taking place in New York City.

The Big Apple. By the way I forgot to ask your name also the names of your friend here."John said like he

was trying to get Edward's intrest with adding us in the convesation. Even though Edward knew exacitly what

he thought.

"Well this is Alice Cullen my sister, Jasper Hale my brother, and Bella Swan my fiance. And I also have

another sister named Rosalie Hale and a brother named Emmett Cullen . My parents are Esme and

Dr. Carlisle Cullen" Edward said in his most proper and matter of factly voice.

"Edward this is a once in a life time offer why don't I give you my card and you can call me if you dicide to give it

a try I promise you, you wont regrett it" He said as his beeper went off .

"Ok I will give you a call as soon as I talk it over with my family and get back to you. Well it was nice meeting

you have a nice day." Edward said as smerk danced across Edwards face.

"Ok well then good bye." Said John as took his phone out of his pocket and wallked around the corner.

"Well that was very interesting. So Alice is this what you were talking about being the excitement? Or is there

something else I should know about?" I asked with a curous tone to my voice.

"Well Edward what are you going to do we haven't been to New York City in a while. It would be a nice change

of scenery for Bella! Oh and all the shoes!! I can't wait! Come on we have some shopping to do so MOVE IT

PEOPLE!" Alice said with athority and excitement in here voice.

"Alice what do you see the out come of this to be are we going or not? I need to know!"I said with so much

enthusiasm I thought I would bust.

Jasper just stood and acked like he was in pain "Well Bella we have to go shoping

now, if not Alice will drive me crazy and then she will be on the internet shopping the whole time." Jasper

said as he looked at me with besheeching eyes.

"Ok but lets hurry so I'm not to late getting home so we can ask everyone what they think. After that we

can ask Charlie if I can go with you seeing how I am going to marry you."I said with a sure tone in my voice.

"Alright but lets go shopping first."Said Alice as she grabbed us and draged us along going from store to

store.

Twenty shopping bags later we were ready to go home and see what everyone thinks

_**Well what do you think sorry it took so long to up date just been really buissy so there you have it review please**_


	3. Chapter 3

_OK sorry it took sooo long for the update but Ive been really busy and not to mention __sick so here is a kind of long chapter _

"Well Edward what are you going to do I mean it would be really cool. I would have a boyfriend that everyone would be dazzled by. I would get to see the Statue of Liberty I've only been in the westerner part of the United Stated it would be one of the human experiences I will never get again once I am a vampire.So please can we please."I said pouting as we drove home in Edward's car.

"Love I don't know we will just have to see what everyone else says it's not just us it effects it is everyone. I do however think it is a good idea and it would be a nice experience for you before you become a vampire." Edward said as he smiled my crooked smile that I loved so much.

When I looked back out the window again we were pulling in to the Cullen's driveway while Alice stood bouncing up and down by her Porsche " Well lets go tell them the good news, before Alice spontaneously combusts." I said as he let out a little chuckle getting out of the car and was at my door before humanly possible.

We walked up to where Alice was bouncing up and down so fast she was just a blur. "Come on Edward we have to go ask them this is so exciting! Now lets move!" She said as she grabbed both Edwards and my hand and dragged us up to the door and into the house. "Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Edward has something he has to talk to you about." Alice said as she went to get her bags out of her car.

Suddenly they were all on the couches waiting to hear what we had to say. "Well when we were out today a man by the name of John McGuire and he said hr really liked my look. He asked me if I would work for him. By the way did I mention that he is from Calvin Klein modeling agency? The job is also in New York City. So are you up for the adventure he said that there would be jobs for all of you. And it would be a good scene for Bella to see before the change. So just tell me what you think. "Edward said with much enthusiasm in his voice clearly more help from Jasper that not.

"Edward that is a wonderful it would be so great to do that for Bella. So when do we go?" Esma asked with a warm smile on her face.

"Well I have to call john and tell him we have decided to give it a try." He said as he glanced at me with a smile on his face.

"Edward don't you think you should ask Charlie too? It is Bella his daughter we are talking about taking to New York City." Rosalie said as she went to Alice and nudged her arm and glanced toward me.

"That is why we are taking Alice with us to sweet talk him into letting me go he loves her like a daughter he never had." I said with a smile on my face

"OK so you want Alice to go and sweet talk Charlie?"Jasper asked as he went over to Alice and put an arm around her.

"Its OK Jazz Alice has Charlie wrapped around her little finger. If she wanted to shoot Bella with his gun he would probably let her. Then if she tried to clean it up he would say 'no no thats OK I will clean that up'." Emmett said with a smug smile on his face. But the sad thing is that if she wanted to he would probably let her

"OK lets go before he gives you any ideas Alice, and before he scares Bella to much to want to go." Edward said as he pushed us toward the door

"Well I guess I will see you later."I said as I glanced back toward my future family. As we walked to the car out front "So why the rush back there?" I asked with curiosity in my voice and an arched eyebrow.

"Well Bella if we don't go now then we would miss your curfew and then you would not be able to go to New York with us."Alice said with a matter of fatly tone on her voice and a smile on her face.

"Oh OK I guess I didn't think about that. so what will he say to you? I asked as we were rounded the corner next to my house.

"Bella you know that I don't know until he makes up his mind. So do you want to ask Charlie or should I? "Alice asked before her eyes got this glassy look in them.

"Alice what is it? " I asked as she started to laugh like she just seen the most seen the funniest thing ever.

" Better get inside before Charlie decides he is going to call his buddies down at the station."Alice said as she smiled one of her dazzling smiles at me.

Before I thought possible he was at my car door opening it for me. As I got out he leaned down and kissed me I couldn't't't help but blush. "Lets go before I pass out form blushing so much." I said as he took my hand and walked up to the door.

"Bella is that you?" Charlie asked as we walked though the door. He could be so oblivious sometimes.

"Yeah dad it's me Alice, and Edward are here too." To tell the truth I'm glad Alice is here because if not that he would have been very rude to Edward.

"Hi Charlie! how are you today?" Alice asked as I heard Charlie get off the couch and walk from the living room into the kitchen.

"I am fine Alice. How about you dear? " He asked as he went to the table to sit down. after grabbing a cup of coffee

"Oh i'm fine. I was wondering if you would mind if Bella went with us to New York City. Because when we were at the mall today we ran into an old friend and they offered Edward a job.I didn't think that you would mind seeing how Bella and Edward is getting married soon."Alice said as he kept nodding his head to her.

"I don't think that would be a problem as long as Carlisle and Esme go I don't want you getting in trouble now but that don't bother me none."Said Charlie while trying to be stern. I could see why he was putty in Alice's hand he adored her for taking car of me when I broke my leg and his almost adult daughter need help taking a shower.

"OK well I need to go tell Esme she can come so good nite every one see you tomorrow Bella we will go shopping to find the perfect outfits to wear while we are there. Come on Edward lets go Bella needs her beauty sleep for tomorrow.

Good bye you guys see ya!" Alice said as she grabbed Edward's hand and ran out of the door at human speed.

"Well Bella I guess this means that you are going to live there for now then huh?" Charlie asked as he was looking at his coffee sounding disappointed.

"Aww dad don't be like that I am after all getting married soon think of this as a way to get used to the idea of me not being here." I said trying to make this a lighter conversation.

"I know Bells its just that this seems to be going to fast like you just moved here and now your moving out." He said as he looked up at me with sad eyes

"It will be OK dad I will come and see you OK don't worry OK." I said knowing that it wont be long before I can say it at all. "Well dad I'm going upstairs to get some sleep before I drop. It has been a long day, Alice really loves to shop." I said as I walked out of the kitchen past the living room and up the stairs to my room.

When I stepped into my room Edward was rocking in my old rocking chair with his arms outstretched toward me. "Bella you don't have to go you know we all don't just say the word." He said I settled myself into his lap.

"Edward I really want to go trust me I just worry about my dad that is all, it is probably silly but I do." I said as i nestled up into his lap

"OK Bella just sleep you have a big day tomorrow. Shh sleep."Edward said as he stroked my hair and hummed my lullaby.

"Edward I don't know what I would do with out you. I love you"I said as his phone rang.

He looked at it briefly and put it to his ear. "Yes Alice what do you need?" Edward paused a smile danced across his face as he listened to what she was saying. " Alice this is a interesting fact so when will it happen? Or are you not going to tell me. " He asked as he glanced at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. "OK Alice good nite bye"He said as he looked at me,smiled and put his cell phone in his pocket.

"What is it Edward?" I asked as I looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry about just go to sleep."He said as he started to hum me lullaby again and took me to my bed, The next thing I knew I was asleep.

**_OK there it is thanks for the reviews last two chapters but i need more you know you love me! look at that pretty button_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guess what I can finally up date my story yeah! I would like to than the computer man for fixing it !!**

When I woke up the next day I say Edward in my rocking chair in the corner of my room. "Good morning Edward is Charlie already gone for the day?" I asked as I sat up on my bed to see his gorgeous face.

"Yes he left pretty early this morning he was going to see Billy down in LaPush probably to tell him about the big news." He said as I got up to go sit in his lap.

"So Edward what are we going to do today? I should probably start to pack and get my stuff all ready to go. shouldn't I?" I asked as he looked at me and smiled.

" No need Alice and Rosalie are taking you shopping here in about an hour. They always buy new outfits for everything you know that. And this a special event we all are going to New York." He said as he picked me up and started to walk down the stairs.

"OK but you get to come with us again because the will go overboard with it if not." I said trying to look terrified as I could.

" Not this time Bella Emmett Jasper and I are going hunting so we wont have to go while we are on the trip to New York. I also need to go call John McGuire and tell him that we would be delighted to work for him."Edward said as I was getting me pop tart from the cabinet.

"OK I guess but I will miss you."I said as I was put the pop tart in the toaster.

"Well you eat and get ready we can hurry got to the house and then you can go shopping so we can get on the road." He said as I was getting up to put my plate in the sink.

"OK, but why are we driving it would be much easier to just fly ya know."

"Well like you said you have never been to much of the United States so we are taking a road trip as we go. Alice actually came you with the idea she really wants to go to the Mall of America. So we are driving."He said as we were walking up the stairs so I take a shower and get ready to go shopping with Alice and Rose.

"OK well I'm going to get ready real fast and we will get the ball on the road!" I said. Now that I think of it why would any one want to the ball on the road? Who comes up with all these sayings anyway I mean why not something with more sense but oh well I have more vital thing to deal with such as going to to the mall with Alice and Rosalie.

I gathered my clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready. I hurried up jumped in the shower lathered my hair and washed off. After that I got out to find that I forgot my towel and i didn't bring my robe either so all i had was my clothes and that was it. So I deiced to yell for Edward. " Hey Edward um I need help."

He stuck his head out of my bedroom door."What is it Love? What do you need?" He asked cautiously walking toward the bathroom door.

"Well you see I forgot my towel and I didn't bring my robe with me so I need you to get me a towel from the laundry room so I can dry off." I said as he looked at me like I grown antennas.

"Ok. Just stay there and do not move one inch." He said as he walked toward the laundry room in search of towels.

When he came back I grabbed the towel and hurried dried off and got dressed. When I got to my room Edward was talking on his cell phone and from what it sounded like he was arguing with either Jasper or Emmett about where they were going hunting."No I don't like that selection we should go up to the mountains they have the best there." Said Edward as he looked at me and smiled his crocked grin at me that I loved so much as he listened to the reply.

"Well I guess so. Yes we are on our way as soon as Bella is ready to go so we should be there in about 15 minuets. OK bye." He answered the question that the person on the other end of the line asked. Then put his phone in his pocket.

"OK I am ready to go all I need to do is put my shoes on."I said as I set down to get my shoes on.

"OK but let me worn you Alice is all hyper about this shopping trip because when i was talking to Jasper he talked so fast I could barley under stand what he was saying and that never happens unless Alice is really hyped up about something." He said with a chuckle.

"Alright well now I am ready so lets go before Jasper gets anymore excited he can't sit still for a month."I said as we walked down stairs and got our jackets while we headed out the door.

"Bella that has actually happened and he let her play dress up on him and when she was done he looked like a 6"5' women model. That was something to see!" He said as we started down the road to the Cullens' house.

"Now that would be something to see do you have pictures?" I asked as I tried to regain my composure.

"Yes we have many pictures of Alice's little dress up parties you should have seen what she did to Emmett. that was the funniest thing I think I have seen in all my existence." He said as we pulled in to the drive way. Only to see Alice Rosalie and Jasper outside hopping up and down so fast the gravel around them was vibrating as they jumped.

"Here we go again" Edward said as he parked the car and got out to help he get out of the car.

**_Ok well there you go I want 5 reviews if you want more any sugestions you have im open to diffrent ideas _**

**_much love _**

**_IsabellaluvsEdward4ever_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK so you guys aren't much for reviewing because all I go was 2 reviews. But I know you guys can do better. Hey! I got like finally 1009 hits woot woot! But anyway thinks for the reviews! Love ya lots. Review and you get a lollypop!**_

_Previously:_

_"Yes we have many pictures of Alice's little dress up parties you should have seen what she did to Emmett. That was the funniest thing I think I have seen in all my existence." He said as we pulled in to the drive way. Only to see Alice Rosalie and Jasper outside hopping up and down so fast the gravel around them was vibrating as they jumped._

_"Here we go again" Edward said as he parked the car and got out to help he get out of the car._

_--_

"Hey you guys what you doing? So what do we have planned for today?" I asked as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and even Edward was hopping now.

"Oh you are just going to have the best day in your life ever! I can't wait!" said Rosalie as she grabbed my hand and just about yanked it out of its socket.

"Wait what are we doing? Why are you dragging me to the car? I haven't even said hi to Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett yet. I mean I know that you guys are excited but man I would love to keep my arm." I said as Rosalie looked at me and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Well we got to get going because we if not we will be gone for three days. So let's get going!" said Alice as she picked me up bridal style and walked me to her car.

"We had Edward call John McGuire already so he knows that we are going to be coming to NY in a week so, we are getting every thing ready. Trust me I have foreseen we need to go now The Mall of America is having a sale so we have to hurry before all the good stuff is gone!" Rosalie said as she Alice, Edward, and Jasper got in to the car.

"Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett are coming up after Carlisle gets off work, so we will see them later at the hotel. Wait till you see the rooms we are staying in they are amazing they are almost as good as the ones in Italy." Jasper said as we started to speed down the road at almost 200 miles an hour. I could see that Edward wasn't the fastest driver in the family. Rosalie sure can drive.

"Okay so what about Charlie what about telling him?" I asked Edward as I saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign fly by us.

"Well, Bella we decided to stop by the station and see him before we leave. If that's ok you? i know that you would love to say goodbye" Said Rosalie while she smiled and she looked back at me.

"Well thank you, But I have nothing with me, and I haven't got my licence or anything. what about that I mean I do need some of those things." I said as I looked at Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper.I could feel my face getting hot as i said it because I knew that Alice, and Rosalie would always watch out for me.

"Bella we have your back. Don't worry we already got all your stuff last night. Besides we are going shopping every chance we get." Said Alice beaming at the idea of shopping at every mall possible.

I looked at Edward, and Jasper they actually looked horrified. I thing I may be scaring my self. _OK Bella get it together now its not that bad now is it?_Ha, who am I kidding I am going to have more clothes than I have ever had In my life before.

I must have grimaced because Alice chimed in with "Bella it is NOT going to be that bad. And besides if it were we wouldn't you with us." She said smiling.

No! You will never take me alive! I know how you are shopping! Well guess what when we get to New York I am calling shopaholic anyomus I mean it." I said trying to fake some of my horror.

Rosalie just looked at me and laughed as she sad "Well you being alive for shopping could be arranged."

"Rosalie you wouldn't dare!" Said Edward as he wrapped his arms around me and tyred to suppress a low growl

"Now Edward you know I was just kidding I would never harm a hair on dearest Bella's sweet little head." She said and smiled at me with mischief in her eyes.

"Oh come on Edward you know She would never hurt Bella." Said Jasper as he sent calmness through the car.

"I know" He said looking at me lovingly.

"Well then that thats setteled we need to get out of the car and go say goodbye to Charlie." Said Jasper unlocking the door and getting out.

"Well I guess its now or never. I will miss it here. Ya know I have been wondering how are you going to go outside in New York I mean it is sunny right?"I asked with concern.

"Well I have thought this over and all i have to do is wear a long sleeve shirt and sometimes I wont have to because they do have shoots in the dark and that's what were are going to try to get the most. Plus Alice has figured out if e wear sunscreen that we don't have to worry that much about shinning when were in the sun so this should be interesting." He said as i looked at him dumbfounded.

"Wll I think this won't be as bad as I thought so thats good. I thought I was going to never be able to go out with you in daylight for as long as we lived in New York."I said as Edward grabbed my hand and we started to walk to the station to tell my father goodbye.

**Well you guys please Review! It would really get the creativeness going. don't forget to take my poll ! Review REVIEW REVIEW!! Push that pretty little Purple button**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey you guys thinks for the reviews your the GREATEST!! YOU ROCK! yell**_

_**I hope I can make you guys happy this time too. and get more reviews. Well**_

_**anyway ON WARD.**_

As I walked into the station I could feel the chill leave my bones as I started to warm up. I look up at Edward and seen him give me a quick grin then look up. I followed his gaze and saw Charlie. I started to get a little jittery as we got closer.

"Hello Charlie!" Said Alice as she walked ahead of us. "Well hello kids what are you doing here? Whats up?"he asked as he looked at Edward and I as we stopped in front of him. "Well dad we're leaving now I just wanted to stop bye and say I love ya and I am goin to miss  
you." I said as he looked at me with apprehensive eyes. "Well Bells, I am gonna miss ya, exspecally  
your cooking. Well I guess it's back to eating fried eggs and bologna." He said as he tried to lighten the  
mood a little. "Aw dad its ok I will call you every day and I will send you a bunch of stuff  
from our road trip.Did I tell you that Alice decided to make it a road trip so we could see as much  
as we can but I really think she just wants to stop at all the malls we can." at that he chuckled.

"I do suppose Alice would want to stop at all the malls huh. Well just make sure you are careful,  
and Edward do take care of my little girl shes the only one I've got." And with this he stuck out his  
hand to shake Edward's. "I will sir.Don't worry about anything I won't let anything harm a hair on  
her head.

"Well dad I guess we are going to go.We still have a while to go, I love you dad." I said I hugged him  
and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Bella I love you too."

"Charlie I am going to miss ya." Alice said as she went over and hugged him. This took him off gaurd  
but he didn't object. "I am gonna miss you too Alice I have come to think of you all as family."  
"Well goodbye Charlie we have all come to think of you as family too we will all missed you." And with  
that we all headed out the door and to the cars to start the road trip

T**This Chapter i just to tell charlie goodbye the real fun starts next hehe!! REVIEW!!**


End file.
